


Royal Fluff

by Dragonpikachu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Royal Trio - Freeform, just super self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonpikachu/pseuds/Dragonpikachu
Summary: Akira loved Sumire and Goro a lot. He would do nearly anything for them. Move mountains, cross seas, if they asked him for the moon he’d give it to them on a silver platter.“I’m going to fucking kill you.”But was he willing to let Goro win a game of street fighter? Probably not.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Royal Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late at night when all I wanted was cute shit of the three of them, so don't expect anything more then that outta this

Akira loved Sumire and Goro a lot. He would do nearly anything for them. Move mountains, cross seas, if they asked him for the moon he’d give it to them on a silver platter.

“I’m going to fucking kill you.”

But was he willing to let Goro win a game of street fighter? Probably not.

What started as a friendly game became how everything did between the two boys, a competition neither were willing to lose. Unfortunately for poor Goro, Akira had clocked in about 100 hours into a game Goro had picked up about 30 minutes ago, and the aggravation was starting to show big time. Sumire, bless her sweet little heart, was looking more and more nervous. She had suggested the game wanting to see how it was played, but it was beginning to seem like it was going cause a fight in real life too.

Perhaps Akira should stop, he didn’t invite them over to infuriate Goro, he’d invited them over to hang out and relax. And maybe cuddle. And maybe kiss a little if they were up for that.

But an angry Goro would not want to kiss him, so he’d have to cut this short.

“Damn it Kurusu, we are NOT ending this here!” his determination was endearing and intense as always.

“We’re not ending it, just putting it on hold for a little while. Besides, I think Sumire’s tired of watching me stomp you into the ground” He smirked, earning him a growl from Goro. Before he could retort however, Akira continued. “How about I make some coffee to apologize, hm?”

Akira swiftly got up to go brew them some before Goro could argue about it. Before he left though, he pulled Sumire aside.

“Think you can get him off that game before he snaps my controller in half?” he asked. She gave him a little salute, which he returned before heading downstairs.

He dipped into some of the more expensive beans for their coffee tonight. Sojiro would somehow know and would probably have a little chat with him after, but he was making apology coffee for his sweethearts, he couldn’t half ass something like that! Sojiro would understand if he knew. When it was finally finished, he put the cups on a tray and brought them upstairs, where he found… quite a different sight then he was expecting.

Akira expected Goro to sulk like he does when he loses (even if he denies it) and he was indeed doing that but Sumire had pulled out all the stops when trying to calm him down. She’d taken his mattress and all the cushions and pillows she could find, and made a little nest for them in the middle of the floor. The tv was moved to the floor so they could see it easier from there, it was currently playing one of the movies Sumire had brought over. But the best part was undoubtedly Goro, who was completely wrapped in blankets from head to toe, to the point Akira could only see his grumpy face. Sumire was cuddled up next to him, looking incredibly pleased with herself.

“I’m impressed, I’ve never seen anyone incapacitate him so quickly.” Akira joked, joining them on Goro’s other side and setting the tray down in front of them. 

“Thanks!” Sumire giggled. Goro pointedly ignored both of them while they each took a cup. “Oh, Akira this is delicious! You always make the best coffee!”

“Eh, I still think I’m not as good as Boss, but I’m catching up!” he laughed, sipping his own cup.

Goro glared at his cup for a moment, before squirming out of his blanket cocoon enough to free a single arm. He took a sip and sighed, suddenly looking incredibly tired. He didn’t even complain when he and Sumire snuggled up closer to him. Goro didn’t get like this often… Akira wasn’t sure if he was relaxed or just burnt out from earlier. He hoped it was the former.

They stayed like that for a while, simply sipping coffee and watching the movie. Or at least Goro and Sumire seemed to be watching it, Akira wasn’t really focusing on it, mostly just zoning out, appreciating their company. Goro would occasionally ask a question about the movie, to which Sumire would offer an excited explanation. She must really like this movie, he should probably be paying attention. But he already felt half asleep, leaning on Goro’s shoulder.

“Um…. did I miss a memo or something?”

A cartoonish voice broke Akira out of his stupor, and he turned to see Morgana at the top of the stairs, eyeballing the three of them. “You guys uh… have been busy.” he said.

“Yeah, I made coffee, Sumire made a Gorrito, it’s been fun.” Akira smirked. Goro gave him a dry look before turning his attention back to the tv.

“Would you like to join us Morgana?” Sumire asked sweetly.

Morgana looked between the three of them. “Ummmmmm, I think I’ll leave you guys to do your couple stuff alone, I’ll go sleep at Futaba’s tonight.” And with that he whisked back down the stairs. Thank goodness, Akira loved Morgana, but he always felt weird doing couple stuff with him around. He always felt Morgana’s eyes on him, he wasn’t sure if the cat was judging him… or hoping to pick up dating tips.

After the movie was over, they continued to just sit together in silence for a while. “Did you guys want to watch-” he was halted by the sight of both of his sweethearts sleeping deeply. Sumire was cuddling Goro like a teddy bear, her face buried in his shoulder, while Goro himself was using her head as a makeshift pillow. The sight legitimately stopped Akira in his tracks for a moment, as he took in the sight. God. GOD, he was a lucky son of a bitch to somehow have both of them. It kind of stunned him how incredible it was sometimes.

As much as he was enjoying the sight of them being so adorable, he was feeling tired as well. So, he turned off the tv and pulled out his phone to take about 400 pictures, before snuggling up with the two of them again and slowly drifted off to sleep with them.


End file.
